


SG1 3BT

by SisterMu



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterMu/pseuds/SisterMu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, the members of SG1 each aim to record three things that have given them pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SG1 3BT

**Author's Note:**

> For more on 3BT, see www.threebeautifulthings.co.uk.
> 
> My beta says that he doesn't think Jack would even do this so I am pretending he was forced by Cassie or Dr Warner.

** March 1st **

**Colonel Jack O'Neill**  
1\. The adrenaline buzz from a morning run.

2\. My truck, freshly washed and waxed.

3\. A perfect score on the gun range. Proof that I can protect my kids in a firefight.

 **Doctor Daniel Jackson**  
1\. No more snow. Bare earth and buds around me on my way to the mountain. No more snow chains, de-icer and spades in the trunk.

2\. The pleasure of having time to do a tricky but fascinating translation. Thanks to Sam teaching at the academy this week, I haven't had to rush. The satisfaction of finishing then taking a moment to read it through and think about what is means rather than just what it says. I wonder about the author, the society and era they came from. It also may even be useful to us. It seems to refer to the defeat of a god, so the others might find it beautiful too.

3\. A light meal re-reading Enuma Elish. I hope one day I will meet Nem again.

 **Major Sam Carter**  
1\. My plants are verdant and, with spring coming, my bulbs will be blossoming soon. And soon there will be trips to the garden centre for new spring and summer plants.

2\. Visiting the academy brings back some great memories of my time here. The excitement of following in my father's footsteps; the happiness at the small pride I saw in his eyes when I was accepted and the determination to make that pride so much stronger by being the best. I remember the excitement of study and the interest in new subjects and old subjects brought to life at a new level that high school could never reach. I finally had a lab I could really work with and instructors who could guide me into the farther reaches of physics and scientific thought. And there were people with the same dreams and interests as me; though not at the same level in science, we could compete at the same level in the physical training, in strategy and military history and in flying. I wasn't always the best at everything and that was OK.

3\. Meeting people who share my love of physics. Many of the students at my lecture were putting up with advanced physics because they had to; some were mildly interested; but one or two were fascinated.

 **Teal'c**  
1\. Pancakes.

2\. Training Marines. There is pleasure in teaching humility to those who believe themselves to have reached the peak of fighting ability, and in seeing success for those who have been striving to improve.

3\. Listening to DanielJackson explaining his latest translation. I am pleased to give him an attentive audience for his enthusiasm.

 

 ** March 4th **

**Colonel Jack O'Neill**  
1\. Being sent a new file for an upcoming mission. We'll be offworld again in 2 days.

2\. Lunch with Daniel, Carter and Teal'c. Listening to them catch up - the team's together again.

3\. A group of kids playing street hockey.

 **Doctor Daniel Jackson**  
1\. A pleasant weekend when I am uninjured, have no urgent work to do and can devote my time to my own projects. I still hope to understand the library at Heliopolis. I mean, I know I could ask the Nox or the Asgard. And I don't. There's a reason I'm a professional linguist; I like to figure out languages. I want to see if I can do this myself.

2\. Lunch with Sam, now back from the academy.

3\. Getting the new file that contains all the details of our next mission. A new place, new history, new people, new language, new discovery.

 **Major Sam Carter**  
1\. Catching up on the SGC gossip with my team.

2\. Catching up on the new developments and results from my experiments. I don't think I can get into how beautiful physics is here; it would take too many pages and in the end, that's something you either get or you don't.

3\. Catching up with Janet about Cassandra.

 **Teal'c**  
1\. Emerging from Kel-no-reem. I feel calm, balanced, poised. I am ready for a new day.

2\. My team. As a Jaffa warrior, I never knew this word. I had friends; a couple, Va'lar, Fro'tak, were very close. Once I became First Prime, that was largely lost to me and never did I find the amicable camaraderie and complementary balance that I find with these three young people. Moreover, I have never met any Jaffa or humans with natures such as O'Neill, DanielJackson and MajorCarter. Such personalities could scarcely develop in service to the false gods; they would be stunted in the growth of their beliefs, twisted to the darker sides of their natures or smothered completely before reaching adulthood.

3\. Working on the potting wheel General Hammond allowed me as a recreation. I hope to persuade him to allow me to take a class at the adult education centre. It pleases me to use my hands to create.

 

 ** March 5th **

**Colonel Jack O'Neill**  
1\. Morning coffee on the deck with the paper.

2\. Apple butterscotch pie from Darcy's Bakery.

3\. Sitting on my roof, trying to locate tomorrow's destination with my telescope. I find the star the planet orbits. It gives me perspective on the distance we will travel tomorrow.

 **Doctor Daniel Jackson**  
1\. Waking up early and realising I can spend some more time in a warm, soft bed. It's likely tomorrow I'll be sleeping on the ground.

2\. Starbucks. So I can have good coffee in the morning despite lying in bed a little *too* long.

3\. UAV footage shows that this planet appears to have both modern habitation and ancient ruins. I almost resent the presence of both because I know I won't have time to study both in any depth. If they were on two separate planets, I could devote more mission time to each. But the present can give life to the past, providing the clues to puzzles that would otherwise be unanswered. The past creates the present and illuminates current behaviour.

 **Major Sam Carter**  
1\. Breakfast with Teal'c. Teal'c tells me about the latest heat in the janitorial cockroach races which I missed when the Colonel sent me home to rest. And he thinks I have no life and only stay late because of my experiments. Ha! He doesn't know everything that goes on around here.

2\. Tuning my engine. Memories of my Uncle Irving teaching me how, taking me seriously and nothing else.

3\. A message from my sister-in-law on the answering machine. It's good to be in touch with my brother's family again.

 **Teal'c**  
1\. This morning memories came to me of Ry'ac learning to crawl. And blowing 'raspberries' at the end of a babbled sentence.

2\. Books. There are none in Jaffa society and the Goa'uld have no use for them. They are on every subject, real or imaginary and contain all the knowledge, beliefs and dreams of the Tau'ri. I read the Bible, the Qu'ran, the Talmud, the Buddhist Scriptures (which fascinate me even as they remain beyond my understanding), various Hindu scriptures, the Avesta, the Gurū Granth Sāhib and the Dasam Granth. DanielJackson tells me there are other religious texts on Earth but believes these will suffice to last me through my first years on Earth. Indeed, I have not completed even half the books I own. I also have various books on philosophy, Aristotle, Avicenna, Confucius, and mythology from many cultures, also provided by DanielJackson. The sheer number of books is overwhelming and I rely chiefly on DanielJackson and O'Neill to guide me. O'Neill gives me books of world history, military history and biographies. He has also lent me books by Richard Feynman, in the strictest confidence. However, books have also guided me to make new friends at the SGC, through discussion and recommendation. These friends have directed me from my first interests to the wider world of literature. For example, from the Bible I was directed to the Divine Comedy, Paradise Lost, and Good Omens. From the Qu'ran, I approached the Rubbaiyat, the Arabian Nights and the Perfumed Garden. I have been recommeded books to understand Tau'ri women, books called 'Thrillers', books thought of as 'Classics', books said to be 'Comedy' and books written for children, a concept that fascinates me as much as any. I have a copy of Shakespeare, which I am told is necessary, and I have Pride and Prejudice, which seems utterly unnecessary but so many Tau'ri women sigh when it is mentioned. I have the Diary of Anne Frank. I have The Lord of the Rings. I also have many travel books, as suggested by Sergeant Siler, so I may travel the Earth by proxy, the only choice at this time.

3\. A fresh candle.

 

 ** March 6th **

**Colonel Jack O'Neill**  
1\. A happy dream of Charlie and Sara.

2\. Being prepared.

3\. The start of a mission. Chevrons counting off, General Hammond's "You have a go", up the ramp - military precision, organisation, out into something new.

 **Doctor Daniel Jackson**  
1\. A gate address. The stargate network was created by science and mathematics, built to circumvent vast distances. Yet it uses constellations which are creations of imagination, the endings and epilogues to myths, and the desire to see shapes in the chaos of the stars. Just as an anthropologist is satisfied to see so-called primitive behaviours all around him in the city and the boardroom, so I am pleased by this proof that the Ancients still accepted their early days when they believed the stars were the home of the gods.

2\. The blue shimmer of the wormhole. It always makes me think of the very first time.

3\. The first steps taken on a new world.

 **Major Sam Carter**  
1\. The purr of my engine as I set off. I love being able to fix my own car. It annoys me the way more modern cars are all electrics and you have to take them to dealers or mechanics with specialist equipment. I like to know that I can maintain my own machine and have a chance of fixing it wherever I break down. I'm proud to be a woman who can do this, that I can look after myself.

2\. Kitting up to go out on the mission. Checking the last minute MALP footage. The sense of anticipation building.

3\. Stepping into the event horizon. I feel honoured and proud every time.

 **Teal'c**  
1\. I have no need of the inspections and injections that my friends are subject to.

2\. The pleasure, excitement and awe that my friends still feel in the Chappa'ai. I have known of it all my life and used it for many years. Though for a long time I believed it to be the magic of the false gods, to use an Earth expression, familiarity bred contempt. I had always known of the other worlds and the many peoples. They held no wonder for me. They were merely part of the Goa'uld dominions, the playgrounds and battegrounds, the playthings and 'toy soldiers' of megalomaniacal monsters. But now I see the Chappa'ai, the Stargate through new eyes, three pairs of eyes and one pair of glasses. Suddenly the galaxy seems far richer and its people are becoming separate individuals to me. Trees, rather than forest. It occurs to me this explains O'Neill's attitude to both trees and people.

3\. Setting foot on a new world, knowing I have come to help rather than harm.


End file.
